


Seventeen Kisses

by EleanorKate



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: All Seasons, Complete, Deckerstar - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate
Summary: I have now idea why I picked 'seventeen' but there you go...will be seventeen short chapters of kisses. Strictly Deckerstar although others may make an appearance.  Starts off with the kisses (or near misses) in the show and moves on into what would be Season 5 timeline.  Spoilers if you have not watched everything up to end Season 4.Just random scenarios of fluff and a little bit of angst for good measure - if anyone wants a particular scenario they would like to see in S5 just leave a note! ;)  NOW COMPLETE
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 26
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

Kiss number one was almost but not quite.

Blind drunk and in an on-the- verge- of- tears- mess she had rolled into the penthouse, needing to see him; needing to speak to someone about that _spineless_ ex-husband of hers. Dumped by a text message. She shouldn’t have though any different of him. Daniel Espinoza. Father of her child and what? Royal pain the ass; that was what.

Chloe had lost count of the sheer volume of alcohol she had consumed by the time the Devil himself carefully helped her over to the couch and placed her down beside him. She had run to him; only him and he was the only one she could trust it seemed. This man-child, overgrown teenager, pain in the ass, thorn in her side, who annoyed the Hell out of her on a daily basis but yet she trusted him. Trusted him to run to for comfort and...something else.

 _Attention_ , someone to tell her she was loved, desired, wanted or whatever the Hell the alcohol was causing her to term it. Then in some attempt at drunken seduction her lips were lingering so close to hers he could smell the alcohol on her breath but he had raised finger to stop her.

_What?_

Despite the alcohol in her system, she remembered that. He could have taken advantage and she would only have been left with recriminations and regret. If she remembered it.

She did though. _After a while._

She remembered that almost kiss and she was glad the Devil was a gentleman because, that night, by no means was Chloe Jane Decker a lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss number two was another near miss. 

They should be getting used to this.

Ketchup. A make up dinner of burgers and fries and a condiment he found, as he put it, ‘foolish’. It had made her smile in that odd way she was getting used to with Lucifer Morningstar. 

Sitting on the balcony, the night breeze caressing her hair with the bright lights of Los Angeles so far below them and here they where. He was holding her hand and she drank wine; just a dot of it on her lips and determined not to be drunk. She was smiling at him with an affection he had never felt before and it was as though the whole of time stopped in anticipation as they inched closer to each other. Maybe this is it; maybe this time he could assuage this burning curiosity about the Detective and be the person, not Devil, she needed and wanted him to be.

Then Jana and her heart sunk. No chance, no difference and the playboy she had begun to fall for, was back and dangling his conquests in front of her face. 

Chloe had run, pleading a 'mistake'. Mistake?

He wanted to be worthy of her. She realised nothing could make it work and so she ran.

On reflection, Lucifer thought, maybe she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss number three he had told her not to.

It had been one of those difficult kinds of days. He had lost a friend. 

No matter what she thought of Jana; she was still a friend of his. So she had followed him (once she found him). To the beach; to the place where, unknown to her, he had arrived on this planet and where he had been searching for to find peace and resolution. 

He had told he was not worthy of her and resigned himself to being her friend and colleague. She was right. He could do that; she meant more to him than the almighty mess he would make of it. Shame though, that he did not know how stubborn Chloe Jane Decker could be. She had followed him to the beach, listen to his speech and...leant up and kissed him. She could almost feel him hesitate as her lips touched his once, then twice, not resisting this draw to him she had and wanting this chance. 

Finally, he let his hands arrive on her arm, her jaw and here they stood on this quiet beach, lost in a kiss that promised so much. 

A twenty one minute telephone call that night and a text message with a simple black heart.

Maybe this could work after all. 

Maybe he was wrong.

Maybe he coud be loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiss number four followed quickly.

It was rather intense too.

From a simple kiss to...

His hand clasped her hair, tight bun pulled into flowing golden locks as the moment they pounced on each other, bouncing off the walls of the penthouse lift. Fighting each other out of their clothes she landed on the cool piano, lifted so easily by the strength of an archangel, hungry for the feel of his lips on her skin. He was ready to drown in her and she in him on that couch, not moving more than to breathe, feel and it was like their intertwined bodies were the centre of the universe.

His kisses, the press of his palms to her hips felt so, so real and intoxicating...Damn it. Whatever this was between them, she didn’t care she was writhing against him. They needed this.

Then it happened. Damn it twice over.

So real.

Stupid brain.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiss Number five was heartache.

“I am the Devil.” 

“No, you’re not. Not to me.”

Another epiphany. Trying to revisit times of old now she had seen off Cain but she had managed without his help at all today. No help, no mojo; just a more than capable Detective who had not needed him to solve the crime. She had not needed him and as it eventually dawned on him that not only did he let him work with her, it was because she wanted him there too.

She wanted him there. Wanted the worst by her side and it was quite the revelation. She wanted to work with him; wanted to be his friend and wanted to be his...what? He had to tell her. Reveal the monster underneath.

“I am the Devil.” 

“No, you’re not. Not to me.”

Her palm on his jaw; her lips on his and he felt accepted. Truly accepted.

Then her phone rang...


	6. Chapter 6

Kiss number six and her heart was breaking again.

He was saying goodbye. After all of this, it was goodbye.

My love, my love, my endless love...

This was something her mind almost failed to comprehend, but she understood; she really got why he was doing it and it was making it worse. All the denial of her feelings, all the time wasted. He was there, kissing her; loving her even though he did not say it. 

She could see it in his eyes though and the touch...his fingertips on her cheek, the rush of the breeze of those beautiful wings. It was only a brief glance but...the feel of his lips on hers, trying to pour every possible emotion known to man and Devil into his touch, tears streaming down her face; his too.

Then that was it. The breeze. He’s gone. He’s gone.

Her heart shattered into a thousand sharp spikes that wedged in her chest. Gone.

The only thing that could hold her up was the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiss Number seven was a close call of every other kind.

She did not know how to react.

Standing on a Los Angeles street in the cool night; police helicopter buzzing over head and red and blue lights bouncing off the downtown LA windows. A sting that resulted in a chase that resulted in Chloe getting her man. In more ways than one.

Dressed in a sharp suit, hair curled and made up, she looked like her heart was not broken; had not fallen apart these past six months. But it had and she had fumbled from day to day, case to case and tried to hide. This sting, however, had run like a dream, like clockwork and she needed a drink and her bed.

They had just been about to leave the scene; her, Dan and Ella all packed up and ready to quit when she saw him and her stomach and her vision dropped. It was like the last six months had evaporated in a split second puff of air. It was only a glance of a familiar figure standing just inside the alleyway across the street, but unmistakably him.

Running across; the ear piercing scream from Ella ringing in her ears as the taxi cab missed her by inches and she had blocked his exit.

She said no words to him and he no words to her. It was almost as though neither of them knew quite what to do until she reached up to him.

Just by the brief touch of her lips; he was home.

She had simply reached up and he was _home._


	8. Chapter 8

Kiss numbers eight and nine were certainly not planned.

Another sting this time and, even though it was _work_ and she had to have her wits about her for both their sakes, Chloe had actually enjoyed herself at the barbecue. Playing husband and wife had certainly had not been at the top of her list right now- in fact ‘reluctant’ was the word - but it was the hand they were dealt. They were professionals after all. _Well one was._

A strange feeling of calm had come over them both since that meeting barely a week ago. He had no intention of leaving and he wanted to be closer to her. That’s all he had said in that alley, made his feelings more than clear and she believed him. Now they were back at work.

They had run from the house as the SWAT team landed, _pretending_ to be frightened at this sudden influx of noise, _pretending_ to be married; not breaking cover until they were safe in her car.

“We are a good team, aren’t we Detective?” he had asked, a thousand questions on his lips but this was the one that made it to the surface as she pulled on her seatbelt.

Chloe laughed, still try to catch her breath; not truly seeing the serious look on his face as she watched the SWAT team carry their suspect out by the wrists and ankles. “We are” she laughed again, the bright noise swallowed back when she realised he was holding her hand, raising it, lips pressing to her knuckles. She turned to him, frowning at his sudden reticence.

"Detective...? Chloe, can we...?" he asked. He felt the most nervous he could possibly be but before he could carry on she interrupted him, wrapping both hands in his. She kissed his knuckles too.

"Whatever you want to Lucifer...whatever you want".


	9. Chapter 9

Kiss number ten was rather a special one.

Not on the scale of _special,_ special but none the less special.

The d-a-t-e had not happened yet; they had to get a resolution to the murder of a store clerk before Chloe could let herself rest to enjoy it. He had nagged her.

“Come _on_ Detective” he’d begun, hovering over her shoulder; gentle breaths on the shell of her ear and she was trying to stop the shiver it gave her. “Give me five minutes with him and we can go home”.

Chloe had sighed. She wanted to let him loose on the suspect but there were ways and means to do things and using his mojo for her own personal gain was not one of them. She hadn’t needed it the last six months...She shut her eyes; pressing her lips together to force away the lump in her throat. Not _needed_ it these last six months, but very much _wanted_ it. “Go on then”, she whispered eventually, watching him almost bounce into the interrogation room.

She stood to the wall, listening and not listening because she was, well, admiring the line of his back and... other bits of his anatomy. 

“Oh come on William my friend”, she heard suddenly. “Don’t lie to me! You and I both know that is a pile of arse...”

She had bust out in inappropriate laughter, but there was a confession and the suspect was in a cell before she could blink. 

“Thank you Lucifer” she’d said, still in the interrogation room, taking step towards him and sliding her palms over his jaw. The kiss he received was so gentle yet gone before he knew it.

It made him think.

_So gentle._


	10. Chapter 10

Now kiss number eleven was rather interesting.

The d-a-t-e was Friday. Today was Thursday and Chloe was prowling the precinct like a demented lioness. How she got into this argument with him, she would never know. It has started with the fact he strolled into the interrogation room mid, well interrogation, and proceeded to take over. Yes alright, there was another confession and she actually understood his rather legitimate response to her fury in that ‘she didn’t mind the other day’.

Chloe was not quite sure why she was still angry but she was. It was the Lucifer of old, barging in and doing what he liked. She had thought recently, he had tempered that a little but clearly not. 

She was nervous for tomorrow too and hormonal. Fucking period; bastard thing visited a week early and ugh, she wanted to cry. Cry or continue to stomp, and stomping was winning. She would cry in the privacy of her own bedroom tonight. 

“Detective?”

“Kiss my ass, Lucifer”. It was out of her mouth before she could stop it, arms folded across her chest and a face like stone as she continued to pace repetitively beside her desk. He took several steps towards her and before she could say or do anything he had spun her around, knelt on the floor and yes, his lips met her clothed ass.

“What?” she just about managed to croak out as he spun her around again to face him.

“You told me to kiss your delectable arse Detective, so I did”, he replied, standing up as she frantically glanced around the precinct for any viewers. 

Chloe pressed her palms to her face and screamed internally. "I didn't mean..." she eventually whispered looking up at him with a face full of despair but he simply smiled. Her lips twitched in response.

"Chloe..." he started; the rare use of her name melting the ice a little further. "I know you didn't mean it..."

He stepped closer, lingering by her ear again. "But I liked it..."


	11. Chapter 11

Kiss number twelve was a series but as far as Chloe was concerned it counted as one.

_“Trix is home. We can’t....”_

The d-a-t-e had turned out rather marvellous in fact.

It had only been dinner and a drink or two but for once on this rotten Earth’s existence it had all gone swimmingly. A kiss on the cheek because her urchin was present when he collected her; a kiss on the hand, on the palm and on her forehead when he held her outside the restaurant because she was cold.

Now he had driven them back to her house, walked her up the path to the door and oh, damnation, his hands were on her hips and his mouth was an inch off hers.

“Lucifer” she had whispered, a palm gentle over the dark blue pocket square on his chest. “You’ll have to go. Trix is home remember...you can’t come in...”

He smiled briefly. “As much as I want every inch of you...” he responded, his voice low as he saw her swallow. “I will make do if you let me kiss you”.

“You’ve kissed me before” she replied with a smile, fingertips brushing that pocket square again.

He shook his head, every syllable punctuated on her skin. “No, I haven’t”. With that his lips were on hers, devouring her and oh yeah, she realised just from that what it might be like to be vulnerable to him. His palm was on her neck and his thumb pressed on her pulse point. Suddenly he pulled away from her.

“Go inside”, Lucifer whispered. “I will wait in the car until I see the spawn sitter has gone and lights are out”.

“You don’t have to” she replied, touched at his words for her.

“Oh I do”. A tap of a kiss on her lips. "Trust me I do".


	12. Chapter 12

Kiss number thirteen was unlucky for her. Maybe.

The first time he saw Chloe post the d-a-t-e she was face first on her desk, leaning on her arms breathing carefully. An untouched cup of black coffee – a change for her – was six inches from her head.

“Detective?” he whispered getting close. He could feel - see - her whole body was taught, tight. “Are you in pain?” It was the first thing that came to his head. 

“Yeah” she mumbled. “Girl things” she clarified, “but you’d know about that”. Oh, Eden. Forbidden fruit. She was blaming Eve. “The constant reminder of how tempting us women are to you men” she added sarcastically. 

Lucifer actually felt guilty for some reason. It was not exactly on his radar until he found her to care about. “So what I can get you? I can do painkillers... Even some you can’t find in a pharmacy...”

“I’ve taken some just now”, she replied, an arm snaking out to tap a half drunk glass of water before it slithered back in again not wanting to know what he meant. “Give it ten minutes”.

Lucifer paused as she felt his warm palm arrive on the back of her neck. “You should have said”. There had been text messages flying and all kinds all weekend, but she sounded chipper. She shook her head; she had not wanted to bother him on one hand but on the other it was not as though she was going to get any sympathy or understanding. He would probably just move onto the next subject. “Detective” he started, one hand smoothing between her shoulder blades. She could have done with it a foot or so lower and preferably the heels of his hands pressed with all his supernatural might into her hips. “You’re not normally like this. I should take you home”.

She shook her head again. “Couple of times a year, it gets me. Always get a couple of really bad ones”. She had spent most of yesterday, Sunday, curled up in a ball in front of the television; missing Trix’s soccer match, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to stand for that long. 

She felt his hand leave her back. Somewhere he had read woman craved sweet things. “I will go over to Gino’s. How does a hot chocolate with marshmallows, sprinkles and cream sound?” 

“Like a dentist’s nightmare” Chloe responded, sitting up. She looked as white a sheet he noted as he circled around to the other side of her desk. “Can you get me a pain au chocolat instead and some lemon water? No..." she paused. "No, yes...lemon. Sugar free."

“Of course I can”. He leant forward with a smile and over the desk, pressed a kiss to her forehead. As he walked off, it made her smile; the imprint of his lips, earnest and strong on her skin. 

He didn’t freak out or run away. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe this thing they had between them would be okay after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Kiss number fourteen was preceded by a squeal.

An actual squeal and it amused Lucifer greatly.

“Don’t do that!” Chloe squeaked. “It’s not funny”.

She had been at home, Saturday, they had another d-a-t-e tonight and in all honesty she didn’t expect to hear from him today. With that in mind, it was a day for her and her daughter; it starting with baking. A sponge cake sat cooling, taken out of the oven seconds before, and her daughter, she saw, was wildly running around the garden happy in her own company and bored waiting. Chloe, herself, was fighting with lurid pink frosting for the cake. Inevitable most of it would end up in her child’s mouth, but today she did not care. She would call her in shortly. 

That was until...

He had clearly broken in to her house _again,_ sliding silently across the floor, creeping up behind to utter ‘Hello, Darling’ deeply in her ear. A squeal; an actual squeal but Chloe just caught herself from launching the spatula across the room in fright. She spun around and if he was any closer to her; Lucifer would have been wearing her jeans. “Not funny”, she repeated, feeling her cheeks go as pink as the frosting that was hanging off the spatula still in her hand as it threatened to slip off onto the floor. His eyes tracked from her face to the piece of plastic and back; Chloe realising and scooping the frosting off with her finger. “Don’t want to have any accidents do we?” he suggested, taking the spatula off her and dropping it back in the bowl behind her. He was going to lick it somewhat seductively, but even the Devil knew that was unhygienic.

“Not really” Chloe smiled, sliding her arms around his waist, taking handfuls of Devil on the way; feeling his palm slide up her jaw to envelop her in a slow, deep kiss. She heard him sigh as his lips cast a path over hers and before she knew it he withdrew.

“You okay?” he whispered, forehead pressed her hers.

She only had one answer. “Yeah”

Before either of them could speak further Chloe saw the back door open and her daughter bounced in. The child stopped suddenly behind Lucifer and Chloe saw the rather strange look her daughter had on her face. “Baby?” Chloe asked, gently moving Lucifer out of the way. “Are you alright?”

It wasn’t as though Trixie didn’t know they were dating, even after just one, because Chloe felt she owed to her child to be honest. Maybe seeing Lucifer in such close proximity to her mother had unnerved her. “Trix?”

The child’s eyes suddenly brightened. “I’m fine Mom”, Trixie replied, “but...”

“Spit it out Spawn” Lucifer interrupted. It wasn’t harsh or even sarcastic by his usual standards.

“Yes” Chloe agreed. _In a way_. “Trix. Tell me”. Now she was worried. Maybe she shouldn’t have told her about her and Lucifer. Let her think they were still just friends. 

Trixie blinked, looked at the Devil again and decided to ask about what caught her attention.

_“Mom, why’s Lucifer got pink frosting on his butt?”_


	14. Chapter 14

Kiss number fifteen marked a threshold. The one that started it all.

She had hold of his hand now. Hold of his hand, pulling him into the hallway of the beach-house. Still Saturday - just about - as the kitchen clock read three minutes to midnight; it popping randomly into her mind that he hadn't turned into a frog.

“Your offspring?” Lucifer asked, seeing her flip on the light with her left hand.

“At a sleepover with Gracie” Chloe responded, spinning around to face him; her heart just a little jumpy now in the silence of just them both. He hadn’t known that; she had not said and all of a sudden the air felt heavy. She stepped towards him, not quite touching until she spoke again. “So if you wish to stay you can” she noted, eyes wide, seeing his hand flex towards her waist but stop. “Lucifer?” Chloe added, perhaps not expecting the silence.

“Sorry” Lucifer responded, trying to snap back to reality. “Yes, sorry”.

Chloe smiled. He had seen that look on her face before. “It’s okay you know; to be nervous”.

“I’m not...” Lucifer responded slightly indignantly; his immediate instinct to be defensive before he sighed loudly as he was utterly unable to even bend the truth near her now. “Yes Det...Chloe... you are perfectly right as annoyingly ever”. The bucket loads of confidence he had when it came to the opposite sex – and the same one for that matter – had all decided to up and leave him when it came to the Detective. Chloe. He must remember to keep calling her Chloe. “This has to be...perfect, you see”. He breathed out and he felt her lean up towards him, forehead to forehead, her fingers winding their way into his hair, resting on the crown of his head. “Because its you”.

He saw her smile again. “All the time in the world”, Chloe responded, reaching up her lips ghosting over his in an open mouthed kiss; a second later her tongue just touching his trying to encourage him on.

That kiss that would start it all; the one that gave him courage to reciprocate, standing in the hallway, arms wrapped around her and breathing in her warmth. She broke the kiss gently.

“All the time in the world, Lucifer. Come upstairs with me. Come to bed...”


	15. Chapter 15

Kiss number sixteen was...

Ugh, Decker you idiot! Why do you always jump to conclusions?

Creeping towards lunchtime, Lucifer strolled onto the precinct floor expecting to find his Detective but only found her offspring, sitting in her seat and glued to her phone. A quick scan of the floor found Detective Decker nowhere to be seen.

“Spawn” he greeted her, still looking around for any sign of Chloe.

“Hey Lucifer”, Trixie replied, still too engaged with whatever game was singing and pinging away on the screen. “Mom’s in there”. She gestured quickly to the interrogation room before going back to a deep concentration that Lucifer was fairly sure Chloe would wish the child spent on her schoolbooks.

“And she left you to your own devices?” Lucifer asked, scowling at the closed door. “To..” he said, taking the phone off her and flipping the screen over so he could see properly “spend hours on end on...ugh...playing online games...”

“It’s fine Lucifer”, Trixie replied pulling the phone back off him. “There was a fire in the school kitchen so we got sent home. Mom won’t be long”.

“No, no, no. It's not fine offspring”, Lucifer responded firmly. “Not fine at all. Come on! Time for some fresh air!” he exclaimed, gently extracting her from her seat and the phone went into his pocket. 

“Lucifer!” Trixie responded, digging her heels into the ground to make him stop. “Shouldn’t we leave Mom a note or something? She'll worry...”

The devil sighed heavily. “Yes, yes of course”. He scooted around Chloe’s desk and scribbled on a yellow sticky note, patting it down so it stuck to her PC screen. “Come on then. Chop chop!”

At 5.59pm precisely, the Devil presented the Detective’s daughter back at her desk, in one piece. “I got your note” Chloe smiled, wondering which one of the two was the more responsible to suggest it. She went with her daughter as yeah, face it, she didn't think the Devil had changed his spots that much even if the note read 'Taken your spawn out for a walk. Back later'. It was a good job she recognised his writing after mild panic not seeing her daughter at either her desk or Dan's. When she found the note it had probably been a good idea that Lucifer had taken her, well wherever he took her, because that interrogation took _forever_. “So, where did you go?”

“Rodeo Drive!” Trixie squealed excitedly. “And look what I got...” Her words were interrupted by her mother as the young girl produced a small white bag from behind her back; Chloe not really registering what it was.

“You took her where?!” Chloe enunciated carefully, horrified at what potentially could be in that bag.

_“But Mom!”_

"No 'but Mom' at me young lady” Chloe responded, looking at her daughter severely. “You shouldn’t be buying her expensive things Lucifer! Not without telling me – asking me - first!” She would never teach the girl the value of money if he kept buying her presents. Rodeo Drive, what a place to be taking a pre teen.

“Chl...” Lucifer started only to see her put her hand up to stop him.

“No, Lucifer” she responded forehead creasing into a frown. “I already said...” This time she was stopped by his hand being raised.

“Calm, Detective, calm”, he began. “It’s not for your offspring...Beatrice and I simply looked. We did not purchase.”

“No Mom”, Trixie laughed. “Its for you!” Chloe blinked and looked at them both, confused. “They are for you” her daughter clarified, handing over the white bag. “We stopped at the candy store on the way back. They're atomic fireballs...” Trixie hesitated. “You do still like them don’t you?”

Chloe laughed; just a short burst. “Yeah, I do”. She raised her eyes to the Devil. “I’m sorry...I thought...”

“I know what you _thought_ Detective”, Lucifer responded sharing a conspiratorial smile with the child who was looking at her mother like she was mad.

Chloe ducked her head and walked around her desk to him, putting a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “I’m an idiot. I overreacted. Again”. She smiled. “I’m sorry babe” she smiled pressing a kiss to the crown of Trixie’s head. “And I’m sorry to you too”. She leant up and kissed Lucifer in apology, just gently on the lips; with enough intimacy to cause a small spectator to make what could only be described as ‘puking’ noises. 

“Now, now Trix, Stop that” Chloe responded, “otherwise I won’t share my candy with either of you!”


	16. Chapter 16

Kiss number seventeen was a revelation.

It was another date now and he had wound the car up into the Hills for a ‘surprise’. Chloe hated the unknown of surprises and, even though it was Lucifer, even though she knew he would never intentionally hurt her, Chloe still felt nervous. It had been an utterly crap day and anyone else, she might have just cancelled and crawled into bed. She had recognised the way up to the Cedar Grove Trail easily – she had been up there so many times so many years ago pushing Trix in her stroller, letting the little one walk around. Chloe wondered for a second if someone had told him she liked it up here, but left it. Did it matter? No, not really.

Lucifer had told her not to dress up and bring something warm. So, showered and hair washed from a long and horrific Friday at work, she had found her smartest black jeans and a pale pink cashmere jumper she wore once in a blue moon. A spritz of perfume and she was done; sitting in the passenger seat and wondering what he was up to. As she watched the world pass by through the window, Chloe felt the car draw to a halt, hearing the crunch of the wheels on the rough patch of land he found to park. It felt as though minutes had passed when in reality it was probably seconds before he took up her hand. “Detective?”

Her head snapped around to his worried face. “Yeah, sorry. Miles away”

“Are you alright?” Lucifer asked, voice laden with concern. He hadn’t been in the station today but the tone of her text messages told him it had been a bad one. Two kids strangled by their Mom and even Lucifer knew that one would hit her hard.

Chloe screwed her eyes up and painted on a weak smile. “Yeah”. She felt him squeeze her hand and the pair got out; him slipping a warm arm around her shoulders, leading away from the car and up a tree lined path, wood chippings crunching underneath their feet. “So can I know what you’ve got planned?” Chloe asked, squinting into the dusk light.

Lucifer cleared his throat, Chloe seeing now he was moving them to one of the picnic tables that stood there rain or shine. ‘It all really depends on what happens now’ he thought as he sat her down. “I just...I just need to speak to you in peace. No interruptions”.

“Oh”, Chloe responded, her pulse rate rising for all the wrong reasons. There was no chance of interruption up here, so...that’s it. it’s over. She knew she wasn’t adventurous enough in bed for him; too plain, too domestic, too boring. Why would the LA’s most notorious playboy take on almost 40 year old with stress headaches, a permanent crack in her neck and a pre-teen? Why did she even think he wouldn’t get fed up with her and quickly?

“Yes” Lucifer responded, taking up her hands, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles to try to reassure himself. “I...I er just wanted to speak to you about something. Say something”. Chloe raised her eyebrows. It was the best her body could offer at the moment. Here it goes. Here we go. She saw him swallow nervously before the word ‘okay’ somehow made its way out of her mouth. “Yes em...” he began. Come on Morningstar. Since when you did you lack confidence? “I know this is only our our third date and....”

“Lucifer”, she started, butting in. “I’m a big girl. Whatever you have to say, say it?” Get it over with.

He breathed out of his nose. “I love you”.

“What?” That she was not expecting and Chloe almost choked on the word. 

“Thats what I wanted to say, I love you. In peace, in quiet with no-one and nothing interrupting me”. He looked at her; watching the unreadable look on her face. “Is that alright?” 

It was as though her whole brain had slowed down. She had not been expecting that! Rejection, yes. A declaration of love? No. Her reaction to him had somewhat confused him too. Chloe shook her head, but she was smiling. Typical Lucifer. The dramatic gesture if ever there was one; dragging her up here for peace and quiet. Chloe giggled. “Of course its alright” she replied, leaning across and caressing his cheek half in an attempt to ground herself but also to reassure him. "It's perfectly alright". She pulled him towards her, kissing him just gently; a touch of her lips against his, feeling the hesitance on his part and her some blessed relief. She let him judge nudge her lips apart, shifting a little closer to him so she could feel the unnatural warmth he exuded, burying themselves in a sigh inducing kiss. 

Chloe smiled at him. "Its alright because...I love you too."

FIN - Thank you everyone for your hits and comments! :)


End file.
